1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toner consuming machines such as copiers, printers, facsimile machines, and the like, and more particularly to a policing key for regulating the type of toner introduced in the toner consuming machine.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of toner in paper processing machines to transfer text or images onto stock paper is now commonplace. Toner is a graphite based particulate that bonds to the paper upon application of heat, such as from a laser. Toner-based printing is used in copying machines, stand alone printers, facsimile machines, and a wide assortment of machines designed to process stock or blank paper into paper with print, images, text, or graphics. The methodology behind the laser printing technology is not necessary for an understanding of the present invention and will be omitted for simplicity.
Toner consuming machines can be expensive, requiring a substantial commitment of capital for the small business owner. Additionally, the advances in technology often make it impractical for a small business owner to invest in technology which may become outdated in the near future. For these reasons, many companies lease or rent printers, copying machines, and other toner consuming equipment from retailers or manufactures rather than purchase the equipment outright. A common practice in these arrangements is an agreement that repairs will be the responsibility of the leasor while the maintenance and its associated costs are borne by the small business leasing the equipment. Among the requirements of the machine's user is to replace the toner supply when it is depleted.
Some toner consuming machines require a special type of toner in order to function properly, and the use of a ordinary toner can damage the equipment or cause substandard performance and the need for servicing. Unfortunately, the leasee of the toner consuming machine may be tempted to use a toner which is less expensive or more readily available since initially the results may not demonstrate a difference in product quality. However, the use of non-approved toner in these machines eventually results in poor performance and customer dissatisfaction. The problem persists, however, because most varieties of toner (both "special" and standard) use a common bottle design suited for this particular application. These toner bottles features a cap specially sized to fit into a port on the machine and engage the port. The cap allows the toner bottle to be inverted for vertical delivery without spilling the toner prior to introduction. The use of this bottle cap on both special and standard toner bottles permits the inadvertent or misuse of non-approved toner in a machine requiring only special or approved toner. This results in significant costs to the party responsible for maintenance, which must continually repair the toner consuming machines due to the use of non-approved toner.